borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Orders
Earlier today, @GeneralKnoXX, sent out 4 new tweets, the 1st of which says, "tap. tap. is this on? had to turn my tweetergramming machine back on. just got some new orders. (sent from the future.)" What are your guys thoughts on this? General jingwei 18:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!! I thought this was a joke!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trying not to get my hopes up, though. It could just be an announcement about something beside more DLC. More DLC I hope. There was the rather detailed survey a few months back...WatchGeek 20:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) This satisfies me in more ways then one.Mr.friend009 22:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Has there been any solid evidence to whether there will be a 4th DLC yet, not "some guy who knows a guy told him that..." I mean this maybe hints at new DLC, but I want proof. Uberorb Talk meh, believe it when you see it! Anyone remember all the hype about Mechwarrior 5 only to have Microsoft announce it's cancellation on the day it was to be released?! As much as I'd luv to see another DLC, I ain't holding my breath. -- MeMadeIt 23:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) This seems like a good sign, but is the general knoxx twitter account owned by gearbox or some random guy who likes to pretend he is general knoxx? This may be a complete joke... gearbox sponsors and scripts it. 30 000 leagues under the sea? jules verne anyone? 23:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Then it soundslike this could be a very very good sign, but i'm trying not to get excited in case it doesn't happen :we all are doteightthree. we all are. 23:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ps sign posts please. even if its -Anon it shows some effort It's 20,000, Dr.F. (the book, not what Knoxx says) However, i do think it is a foreshadowing of something. A huge dungeon, or tower, perhaps? 00:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :and i am wrong once again. i looked up the tv show and spaced on the novel title. 01:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I like to think because knoxx said "new orders"(Because that implies he has something to do.) that it wouldn't just be all 3 DLCs on one disc. He also commented on his twitter that admiral mikey fell down 30,000 stairs...so this implied something big has happened. But, we shouldn't get excited until we get something official.-NOhara24 @ the Anon 3 posts up: Yeah, that would be cool. I've seen a few people mention the addition of a bottomless dungeon where the loot keeps getting better and the enemies get tougher by the floor. That would be the perfect endgame to BL, having something that is rewarding and difficult at the same time and never ends.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they just changed the end credits music to Stairway to Heaven lol Seriously though, my fingers are crossed for playthrough 3 and maybe a 70 level cap.. WhackyGordon 14:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it means nothing. Just some guy at Gearbox playing with the fourms. xbl: RAIDENelder